Media content may be purchased from any number of online media stores. The media content may include, but is not limited to, songs, movies, television shows, and video games. Typically, media content is downloaded and stored in memory on a computing device on which the media content is to be played. The media store may be made aware when the media content is used. For example, when a movie is played, a player on which the move is presented may notify the media store that the movie is being played.